


Vibrator

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrator, Villainous - Freeform, pretty rough start, reader - Freeform, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: You're being teased with a vibrator ;3
Kudos: 28





	Vibrator

With deep growls Black Hat slams you against the wall, taking you by surprise as he flickers his tongue against your neck. His knee raises to reach your groin, pressing pitilessly against it.    
  
_ "How fast do you think you'll brake under my ministrations, hmm?" _   
  
You choke on a moan as he snarls into your ear, nibbling it, starting to slowly buck your hips into his knee, grabbing him by his coat trying to press yourself harder into it. He chuckles, his leg dropping down from in between your legs, making you whine.    
  
" **_I see not for long, how delicious_ ** ~"   
  
A itch slowly forms into your lower areas, fogging your rational thoughts as you try to press yourself against him. He grabs you by the shoulders, moving his body to brush against each other, chest falling heavy onto yours as you hear a loud purr.   
  
" _ Already begging for me, you're such a good pet~ _ "

He smiles before his fingers slide under your underwear, pilling it down for his hand to reach your wet slit. They firmly stroke the skin with long movements, rubbing circles to tease at your entrance, digging his claw into your sensitive skin, making yous shudder.    
  
“Please…” you managed to say in between your breaths, biting your lip as he presses his finger, hearing your pleas.   
  
“ **_What’s the matter pet? Something wrong?~_ ** ”   
  
He smiles, not even expecting an answer from you, approaching your face as fingers slip deep into you, digging into your walls as waves of pleasure hit you again and again, making you moan. He slowly moves to hold you from the back, letting your body weight fall onto him as he mercilessly fingers you. His leg raises to meet your thighs, sliding over it with a shudder. With steady movements he begins to rut his leg into you, making you slide up and down onto it as your slickness drips down his thighs, drinking down your sounds and smells of lust. In between spasms, you guide your hand to cup at his groin, sliding it into his pants, reaching his slit. He growls, raising his leg more to grind into you as he parts then to let you finger him. Your claws rub harshly at his entrance before slipping in, thrusting in and out of his wetness as he does the same to you, almost in sink as you both moan, tendrils spreading your legs as wide as they can, letting your fully exposed to his hot fingertips.

You are so close to coming,  _ you want it so badly _ , trying to grind your hips against his hand to get as much friction as possible. He chuckles lowly, huffing hot air into your neck.   
  
_ ”We can't have that now pet-” _   
  
He suddenly withdraws his hand, making you arch and whine loudly. Your fluids drip down from his fingers it as he moves them to his mouth, tongue slithering out to lap at your slickness. He turns your around, your hand slipping out from his underwear.   
  
“ _ I want to try something on you, I know you'll take pleasure from it~” _   
  
With a swift move he pushes you into the bed, the demon moving to straddle your form. He grins, looking at you as a shadow forms into his hand.   
  
_ Oh god is a vibrator. _   
  
You swallow the nod in your throat, trying to comprehend what is happening. Your muscles still clench  _ there _ after his ministrations, and you feel like you can come at the slightest of touches.

“Spread your legs,  **let me see you submit to me.”**   
  
You are quick to comply, opening your legs wide for him to see.   
  
“Such a good, good pet.”   
  
He moves closer to you, purring deep as he shifts the toy and pressed it against your crotch, grinding it into you.    
  
_ “Do you likeeee thaaattt?~” _ He said with a teasing tone, his face inches away from yours.    
  
You moan, shifting your hips to better grind against the object. He chuckles before hearing a click.    
  
“Then you'll love  **_this.”_ **   
  
With a flick of his fingers, he switches on the toy, sweet vibrations filling your senses and screaming his name, spreading our legs as much as you can while you claw at the bed sheets. Your body twitches violently from every jolt of electricity traveling all over your spine. He growls at the sight, arousal pooling into his stomach as he sees you struggle and moan under his ministrations.    
  
“Yessss pet, let those pitifully sounds out,  _ I want to hear them allll. _ ”

Tendrils constrict on your body, violently gripping your arms and legs and pulling them apart, holding you pinned in palace as he shoves the vibrator into your groin, grinding it up and down. You struggle to escape the bonds, but his grip on too strong. With a kick of your leg you manage to pull it free, moving it under his groin before you hit your knee into it, rubbing as his slacks, feeling his cocks press hardly against his pants.    
  
He moans, rutting his hips into your leg like an animal in heat, cocks dripping with his fluids, staining his clothing.   
  
_ ”You dirty little whore-” _   
  
His claws suddenly sherds your pants, letting you fully exposed to him as he pressed the vibrator right at your sweet spots, making you arch your back and moan. Your leg hit his groin again and again, his tentacle cocks escaping his cloth and sneaking over your knee, coiling and rubbing around it in search of friction.    
  
  
You are so close to coming, your body going rigid as he deeply growls into your ear.   
  
_ “I know you're close pet, let it all out.” _   
  
He suddenly drips down the vibrator, inserting his fingers deep inside you.    
  
“ _ Let it allll out for  _ **_meeeee_ ** _. _ ”   
  
Waves of pleasure stricken you down, bending and arching your hips as he rubs you in, muscles clenching around his hand as fluids drips from your slit and over his dark gloves. The sight arouses him, suddenly coming as you press your knee hard into him, green substance covering your legs as his cocks swell and coil around you. You both pant harshly, coming down from the high as his tendrils retreat back into his form.   
  
He raises his body to look at you, licking his fingers clean from your slick mess as he purrs and growls.    
  
“I love how you taste my pet, I want to taste you  **_more and more._ ** ”


End file.
